1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench assembled structure that when the gap of the head end is fitted to the workpiece, it engages with the workpiece quickly, and prevents the gap from disengagement from the workpiece during operating the wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wrench assembled structure includes a handle with a groove disposed on one end thereof so that the head end is inserted therein, and the groove includes an inner wall having a ball retained in the inner wall to engage the handle and the wrench head together, and the wrench head includes a gap between two sides thereof, two distances from a central axis line of the wrench head to two sides of the gap are not equal.
However, such a conventional wrench assembled structure still has the following disadvantages:
1. When a user removes the head end, it is time consuming to disengage the wrench head from the handle because of the ball is embodied to the inner wall of the groove fixedly, and the ball is rubbed easily to decrease the tight engagement of the wrench head and the handle.
2. The handle is not extendable and retractable to limit operating flexibility, especially in a limited space or operating angle.
3. The gap of the wrench head is formed in an arc shape that can not engage with the workpiece tightly, hence the workpiece disengages from the wrench head easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.